Deadly Contact, book 7
by Guardian of the Isis Light
Summary: Nezlenn Fursdri has a problem, a virus is eatting away at him. Now he must seek help to save his life. With the help of Delenn, Nezlenn is transforming. Delenn and Kosh team up togeather to begin finding Humans to transform into the prophecy.
1. June 21, 2266 Plagued

**_WELCOME: "Deadly Contact" was actually written a long time ago, back when I was in sixth grade. Based on Babylon 5, I thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Like "Eclipse Of Time", "Deadly Contact" is written through dates. We now go to 2266 on Earth to see what has become of Earth from 2010. It also enlightens the subject on why the Prophecy occured so quickly. Then we catch up to 2282 with the time on Irisma Mir Delenn Sheridan from "Eclipse Of Time". _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Please Be Kind, And Review This Story, So I can Improve It! Every Suggest Is VERY Important!_**

* * *

**DEADLY CONTACT MINI-SERIES**

**_"What is past, is also sometimes the future."_**

_--Ambassador Delenn Mir Sheridan, Minbar, Yedor_

* * *

_**Table of Contents**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Deadly Contact**_

_**2266**_

**Chapter One: June 21st 2266 **

**Chapter Two: October 23rd 2266**

**Chapter Three: October 30th 2266**

**Chapter Four: December 30th 2266**

**Chapter Five: December 31st 2266**

_**Deadly Contact #2**_

_**The plague returns**_

_**2282**_

**Chapter Six: Introduction**:

**Chapter Seven: July 4th 2282**

**Chapter Eight: July 5th 2282**

* * *

**June 21st 2266 7:21 AM**, Nezlenn Fursdri takes out his journal and begins typing about his day, but the title of the journal is labeled: Deadly Contact. Nezlenn is in tremendous pain, but with his pen in hand he begins writing.

'_Our government's main idea is to create a virus so deadly that contact with the virus would commit death to its victims. It took twelve years to create the virus and ten years to finally control it! The location is far up in the North Cascades Mountain Range where nor man nor beast could reach it. Located in the Baker National Forest, there is only one road that goes up to the secret buildings. Even though it is high up in the mountains the plant makes its own electricity from the High Baker Dam, which runs into Lower Baker Dam Lake. I found out all this through the U.S.D.I. and in partnership with the U.S.G.S and U.S.F.S.'_

_'Yes I finally work there, it's a hard job, but it pays well, but to cut to the chase I have to say that I am very upset with this project, even my partner Merr Casio, a 22 year old Russian international scientist believes that the United States has gone to far. So we are going to drive to the North Cascades Highway to the High Baker Dam River to take samples of the melt water. When we got up to the gates, it was locked, but a guard came to our aid. He ask us what we need, I stepped out of the car and said that the U.S.G.S. wants to talk to the boss of this problem that he and his government is creating. So the guard lets us in. When we arrive at the office and the boss met with us. He welcomed us but told us we had to leave for a leak of V.B.D.1061 containers. I tried to ask what it was, but he would not tell he said it was confidential virus. So as we were instructed, we left, but we stopped at Lower Baker Dam Lake to take samples of water.'_

_'As we tested the water it seemed normal, but I wanted to see what the entire lakes Ph level was. So Merr and I got our wetsuits and breathers, and dived into the cold water of Lower Baker Dam Lake. The current was strong, but we kept swimming. As we swam on I notice a large structure. As we approached the structure it was apparently a large 12,100-gallon barrel drum of the toxic virus. On the side of the barrel it read V.B.D.1200. Shocked, I knew we had a problem. There was a hole in the barrel, worried, I looked at my Ph level at it read highly acidic, I looked at Merr and told her that we need to get out of here.'_

_'As Merr turned around she cuts her wetsuit and also herself, I yelled to Merr to get out of the water. As I turned I also scrapped my face on some sharp mettle. So I got to the surface as fast as I could. When I finally got to the shore I called for Merr but I heard nothing. When I called again I hear my name from my truck, as I walk towards the drivers door she looked in good condition so when I sat down in my seat she would not look at me. So I asked what was wrong, she looked at me and said to me to look at her leg. When I looked I saw something that I wont ever forget! Her leg was covered with a very bad case of eczema, plus the skin was shaped as if it was burnt then healed. When I pulled down the mirror my neck was covered with the same rash as of Merr's leg. When I looked back to her she knew what I was thinking, we need to leave now!' _

_'When we arrived in Seattle my boss ask what happen to us in a panic voice. I said that Lower Baker Dam Lake has a chemical called V.B.D.1200; I said that the shore had no high Ph level, but when we reached the bottom of the lake it was highly acidic. The boss thought for a while then decided to have us take an anti-virus shot and for us to take the rest of the day off. As I was driving home the virus seemed to have stopped but the rash has not subsided. I was sure embarrassed of what I looked like, but when I got home I got inside closed my windows and paced around till the pain was strangely gone—for now, but would return. When I got into my bedroom I was extremely tired, so I went to bed and slept._'

**June 21st 2266 7:59 AM, **Merr Casio takes out her diary. '_As I was driving home after talking to my boss I felt much better. When I got home I got lonely so I figured to call Nezlenn Fursdri because at least I wont be stared at. But maybe I shouldn't call, he needs to get his rest and so do I, so I slept—somewhat_.'

**June 21st 2266 10:21 AM**, Nezlenn awakens, still in pain, he decides to continuing writing. In his mind he knew that their discoveries needed to be shared with the world, and if he was to die from the V.B.D 1200 virus, he would lets the world know. '_At 10:21 AM I was awakened by a sharp pain, when I got up to see if my conditions have improved—they didn't, the virus had covered my arms, half my back, my neck, and half of my face. When I thought of going outside I changed my mind. When I was about to get breakfast a knock at the door interrupts me, so I went to the door, I put on my jacket to cover my virus, then I asked whom it was. Merr said it was she, so I let her in, when she walked in; her legs were covered with the virus. When I took off my coat, she almost fell over. She couldn't believe that it has spread so much. I told her that the pain is unbearable and I wished it would stop_.'

Merr Casio looks at Nezlenn Fursdri, the virus has claimed most of his body. "So what's happening to us?"

Nezlenn exchanges looks and sits down on a stool. "The virus is killing us."

Merr Casio goes to the telephone. "I am going to call my boss."

Nezlenn quickly rises off his seat! "NO," says Nezlenn quickly, "don't call! He will probably probe us to get some of the toxins."

Merr Casio looks at Nezlenn. "It would be suicide if we don't!"

Nezlenn sits down. "We will have to take that chance!"

Up in the North Cascades, Mr. Saulran walks slowly to the boss of the Mount Baker Chemical Plant. "Have you removed the VBD 1200 toxins?"

The boss nods, nervously examining the fellow for weapons. "Yes Saulran, the toxins have been removed and hidden away."

Mr. Saulran smiles, the type of smile that can make milk curdle. "That's good; we can't let this be traced back to us—since we have investigators from the environmental services."

The boss nods. "Yes that is true, and in other account—this new virus technology in the form of a liquid is not deadly, but unbearable I believe!"

Mr. Saulran smirks as he looks down at Baker Lake. "God forbid if anyone finds the chemicals—they will resent it!"

As Nezlenn looks at Merr, they both make up their minds. Nezlenn looks at the virus covering his body. "We won't say a word, we will keep quiet about this until the time is right."

Merr disagrees. "We should bust the Mount Baker Chemical Corporation now!"

Nezlenn shakes his head. "If they knew we knew, we'd be dead...Merr, these are business men were dealing with, let us make silently, then at the apex of your death we will have enough proof to bury the project so deep that the corporation will drown in their own plague of demise!" Merr nods and smiles.

**October 21st 2266 **Nezlenn takes out his journal, this day is important to him, enough information was gathered and now the price has been paid, the North Cascade Baker River Dam Planet has been shut down, but Nezlenn himself also has paid the ultimate price, he no longer looks Human, the plague was disfigured him so badly that it hurts just to breathe. As Nezlenn continues to write of his success, his mind wonders. '_When time goes on so does the future. The North Cascade Baker River Dam plant closed down. Why? Because they ran out of time and money and lies. Merr is 97 covered with the virus. I am covered 97 of the virus. Our human lives seem to be over. The doctor says that we have only nine months to live. New life has been found, not on Earth, but on a different planet light years away. I have had a bad life, but a new transformation would under go in a few weeks. But that's another story_.'

Nezlenn pauses for a second and then continues to write the word 'we', but stops and gets up to fix himself a cup of tea. As he sits down again he continues. '_We were told that we can join the U.S.O.D.I. or A-51, but we turn them down. We will not become a scientific project. But late one night Merr and I received a legal notice from an advance race called Minbari, the notice stated that we could live on their planet; Merr said we have no choice. Once we are dead the U.S. government will take our bodies and take the poison out. The ones who offered us said that we could be delivered from our virus only if we under go a chrysalis or a painful transformation. That did not bother me; I have been through enough pain. So we figured we will get on their ship headed for Minbar. We asked how many people went through a chrysalis, they said only one person, Satai Delenn, and she has the equipment to perform this transition_.'


	2. October 23, 2266 Go To Ambassador Delenn

**October 23rd 2266 5:00 PM**, Delenn is late and rushes down the halls on Babylon 5. She has been so active with John Sheridan, her husband, and with the forthcoming of her unborn child, she forgot about the arrival of Merr and Nezlenn. The ship was to arrive at 5:00 PM and now it's 5:01 PM. As Delenn walks down the hall in a good rhythm of speed she meets Nezlenn and Merr who don't appear to be in the best of health. "My name is Delenn, part of the religious caste, you two will be going under the religious caste's protection. I need to know one thing; do you want to under go with this?"

To Nezlenn, this was a fast introduction, so Nezlenn Fursdri steps forward to confirm his wishes. "Delenn, the virus is a killer, it will kill us in two months."

The three stop moving quickly and calmly walk towards Delenn quarters. "I see, well the chrysalis is a painful process."

Merr is pondering on a question. "Sorry to interrupt you, but have you been through a chrysalis?"

Delenn looks at Merr, the question is ironic to Delenn, for the fact that these Human's must been so sheltered for Minbari don't look like this at all! "Yes, it was for prophesy of the great darkness ahead." They arrive to Delenn's quarters. "We are here, follow me, and there are no costs to you for going through the chrysalis."

Merr still does not understand what is the chrysalis. "What is it?"

Delenn smiles and activates her door to open. "I will let you find out for yourselves." Delenn enters her quarters. "Follow me." Delenn, Nezlenn, and Merr enter the quarters, already the chrysalis device is set up. "Around here you will have a place in the Grey Council, and the cost to live here is all free, no taxes, no cost, no bills. If your heart desires then be here in 15 minutes for the chrysalis will commence." Delenn nods and shows them out of her room. As Delenn leaves them, Merr and Nezlenn go to an empty room in the multi-theistic church.

As Merr looks at Nezlenn, they are unsure what to do. Merr seems the most unsure. "So what do you think Nezlenn?"

Nezlenn, who was been looking at the floor looks at Merr. "As I see it, we have no other option. We either go through this chrysalis or die in two months." Merr nods agreeing with Nezlenn.

"Well then lets get it over with, the faster we go the faster we will be able to get back to making money." Says Merr with little concern that she is about to change species.

Nezlenn can't believe that Merr is acting like this. "Is that what you only want...to make money?"

Merr looks at Nezlenn, "Oh Nezlenn, your young, money is the blood that fuels the economy!"

Nezlenn shakes his head. "I will have to disagree with you there Merr, but if that is what you want, then that is what you will find!"

**5:21 PM**, Nezlenn and Merr go into Delenn's quarters since the 15 minutes are up. Delenn has decked up the quarters in candles and the glowing device in the center of the room. "Welcome to my quarters, no one will interfere with you here!" Delenn removes her triluminary for the chrysalis. "A chrysalis takes one Earth week, so who wants to go first?"

"I will go first" Said Merr.

Merr takes off her coat. Delenn hangs up her coat and then looks at Merr who has volunteered to go first. "With all of the pain it's better if you stay in one position. If you try to get out you wont be able to for the material will hold you in and latter shell over you." Merr looks at the whitish-pink like spider-webs that are beginning to gather near and on the wall. As Merr looks at Nezlenn, Nezlenn just remains emotionless as he has always, hence why coworkers at the USGS use to call him _Anubis_ because of his grave like glares and death like stare. As Merr steps in the spinning cocoon she looks at Nezlenn as she cries due to the pain of the fibers digging into her flesh. As Anubis watches he stands with a sick feeling in his stomach.

As Delenn watches Merr Casio become encased in the cocoon, the process of completing the cocooning is about five hours. As Delenn watches Merr go asleep she then turns to face Nezlenn. "You've seen what is up ahead, are you still sure you want to go through this?"

Nezlenn looks at Merr whom is now asleep. "I've spent every dollar to get here, I'm not going back now, there is nothing back on Earth for me except death."

Delenn is silent for a second, then asks Nezlenn a question. "If you don't mind, what was your name again?"

Nezlenn looks at Merr. "Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri, that is my name."

Delenn nods, then turns away from Merr's cocoon to face Nezlenn directly. Nezlenn looks at Merr with a tear in his eye. "I should not say this, but you have the right to know, the chrysalis may not accept Merr as a Minbari, her soul is not pure."

Nezlenn looks at Delenn confused. "What do you mean?"

Delenn shows Nezlenn a place to sit as she does so. "The chrysalis is a meditative instrument, you must want to change to save others, Merr seemed not that type...but I may also be over judging!"

Nezlenn nods, "You might be...Merr is a good soul, she cares, but her own agendas get in the way of the overall purpose."

Delenn is listening. "And what is that?"

Nezlenn ponders for a second. "That she has a purpose that is greater then making a few lousy bucks!"

Delenn smiles. Well you have five hours at the most, spend it well, I have to go, I have business to attend to." Nezlenn nods alouding Delenn to leave. As Delenn leaves her quarters, Nezlenn takes out his journal and continues writing, knowing that this will be his last entry as a Human. '_As Merr stepped into the chrysalis she all of a sudden shows signs of pain. As the view closed up in a pinkish white fabric I knew that she would survive. Delenn said that in five fours it would be my turn. So I had five hours to myself, I cannot eat or drink and should not contact anyone. As I left Delenn's quarters I did not know the name of this place, when I found a Narn I ask him what this place is called? He was shocked to look at me, so he pointed to a sign. I thank him and readied the sign, it read_Babylon 5, Ambassador Sector. _So I must not be on Minbar, and Delenn must be the Ambassador of Minbar that means I must be under Minbari rules. As I stood outside Delenn's quarters a man named Mr. Garibaldi asked me what I was doing? I said I was under Delenn's protection. When Mr. Garibaldi wanted to go into Delenn's room I told him he can't, he asked why. I said he has no search warrant, he thought I was being funny and he slammed me into the wall with a PPG at my head. At that time Delenn came out to see what was going on. And in her surprise I had Mr. Garibaldi in my scaly face with a PPG at my head. Delenn said I was a friend of hers, so with an apologue he let me go. When I entered the room, Delenn looked at me and smiled, I was a little shook up. When I looked where Merr was I only saw a cocoon, it was very strange to see this, but I knew if I don't do this I would be dead anyway, so I agreed and it was my turn. The last five minutes it felt if I was going to throw up, for that sort of feeling comes when I become shocked and frightened at the same time. When Delenn got the interesting figure in the shape of a triangle, she placed in on a second tower of glass pieces, and then the tower glowed and material begin collecting in one small spot. When Delenn looked at me she told me that it would be painful in the beginning but as I fall asleep the pain will go on, but unnoticed till it is time to break out. As I watched the cocoon silk begin to build-up I looked at Delenn and now was uncertain of what I wanted_.' "Delenn?"

Delenn turns to face Nezlenn. "Yes Nezlenn?"

Nezlenn looks at the chrysalis. "Please, just call me Anubis—" Looking at the cocoon, "you've been through one of these, I have not. I see that the pyramid supplies the energy to this chrysalis, but what I am concern about is being educated about what I am getting myself into!"

Delenn knowing that the time is growing short of entry decides to tell him anyway. "This top piece of this 'pyramid' is the main cause of the chrysalis, it's called a triluminary there are only three in existence. And as for the experience of the chrysalis Anubis, I leave that to only you to dictate when that time comes Anubis—now if you are going to take this transformation you should hurry, your time is limited and the chrysalis will hurt much more every second you delay."

Nezlenn looks at the cocoon then at Delenn. "You will be here to help us?"

Delenn nods. "Yes, I will pray and meditate for both of you."

Nezlenn steps closer to the cocoon then look at Delenn again. "Thank you for the help Satai Delenn, I know Merr will thank you when she comes around, but accept my thanks."

Delenn nods, "I will."

Nezlenn 'Anubis' Fursdri enters the chrysalis, as things are set in motion this material begins to somehow absorb into the flesh. This stuff began to clot his view, the heat was getting turned up and the pain grew with every prick of the chrysalis as it entered his body. The pain itself could put you asleep. When Nezlenn tried to touch the wall his hand did not move, he was paralyzed. As the chrysalis went on he became tired, it was hard to believe that he was to sleep in his own cocoon. As Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri watched Delenn with every ounce of energy to stay awake, he soon was overcome by sleep.


	3. October 30, 2266 Rebirth Through Cocoon

**One week latter**

**October 30th 2266, 3:32 PM**, Delenn paces back and forward in her quarters, the two cocoons in the room are ready to deliver their host into this world. As Delenn goes to her log book, she activates it to give a live recording of her mission. "When I picked up Merr and Anubis I did not know that the Grey Council would want them so badly!" Delenn places down the papers demanding that both Merr and Anubis be turned over to the Grey Council for training. Delenn resented this paper with a passion and has done her best to ruin Merr's and Anubis' name, so that the Grey Council would not want them, but it only increased the want more! Delenn looks at the slimy cocoons, ejecting their fluid through cracks on the fabric like sides. "Today is the day when Merr and Anubis should break out. I know I will have to help them cooperate with there new bodies." There is a sound and Delenn is forced to open her door, it's John Sheridan.

As John enters the quarters, he is shocked to see these living structures in Delenn's quarters, but John also knows that every hybrid brings the Earth and Minbari cultures closer. "Ah Delenn, what is this?" Looking at the cocoons.

Delenn looks at her husband and tells him about them. "They are Merr and Nezlenn, but he likes to be called Anubis, they are dying from a disease they contracted from Earth, they came to me for aid, but actually contacted the Minbari government for assistance, and because I was in the control of one of the triluminary devices, they ordered me to do the transformation."

John shakes his head as he throws the papers to the side of the room, Delenn is startled at John's actions. John finally tells Delenn why he came to see her. "This is not good Delenn, those papers are the release forms for two Earth individuals named Nezlenn Fursdri and Merr Casio!" Delenn's face goes pale white. "Ah I see their names ring a bell, according to Earth Gov, they carry around a virus that entered their blood streams in North America, and the virus oddly mutated into a cure to almost every known disease, Earth Gov is not sure how this came to be, but the virus played a evolutionary role in making this antidote."

Delenn looks at the cocoons still in disbelief. "But they said they were dying!"

John nods, "Yes they were, their old bodies were dying, their new bodies emerging with the cure, they probably would have died in the scientific labs, but every known disease including the Drakh Plague! I've been ordered to return them back to Earth by any means necessary!"

Delenn exits her room, "we can't John, I've also received my orders, I'm to turn them over to Minbar for training." Delenn's facial complexion does not change. "What do we do?"

John ponders for a second. "I don't know Delenn...if I give them to Earth, Minbar will fight that order, and if I like you have them, Earth will rampage the galaxy for them and devastate anything in their way, and why not...their dead in five more years, so why not!"

Delenn looks down at the floor, then an idea... "Or we keep them ourselves and train them and help cure your world!"

John's complexion is now unchanging. "The Interstellar Alliance has only been around for five years, and now you suggest we upset both Earth and Minbar?"

Delenn shakes her head. "No, with them on Minbar, this will please my government and with the quarantine, we can limit your government from seeing them, and vice-versa, we can ship blood to Earth to cure your people!"

John smiles. "It might just work! But once they find out they are here on Babylon 5, Earth Gov will send their ships here to seize them!"

Delenn smiles. "Then we won't tell them for security reasons, and anyway, with the chrysalis, I don't think their curing ability will exist anymore." John nods.

"Well I better notify Garibaldi to send a white star to pick them up, faster we get them off Babylon 5, the faster we can get them to a secured facility!" John turns and leaves Delenn. Delenn turns and reactivates her door to enter. As Delenn enters, Merr's cocoon is broken, and Merr is missing, as the pungent odor of chrysalis fluid and gas sting Delenn's nose, there in the corner she sees Merr still covered in scales, but they are scales of the chrysalis. As Delenn rushes over to Merr, Merr is shivering from being cold, even though the room temperature is a comfortable 60 degrees.

As Delenn touches Merr, Merr looks at Delenn. "What am I?"

Delenn does not know how to answer. "I don't know, I won't know until the scales are removed." Delenn rubs Merr's back to calm her. "Do you need anything?"

Merr answers dryly. "I don't know."

As Delenn helps Merr get on her feet, she takes Merr to a separate room a lie down on a sofa to rest and let the scales dry.

**6:21 PM **Nezlenn emerges out of his cocoon, Nezlenn looks about the room, cold and still in pain. As Nezlenn sees Delenn, his legs give out and he collapses to the floor. As Delenn helps him on a few pillows, there Nezlenn rests, fatigue rattles him and coldness bites him. As Delenn looks at Nezlenn she notices that Nezlenn has one feature that Merr does not have...a crest bone. Delenn was right, she expected that Merr would be either dead or something else other then Minbari, maybe she never changed at all, maybe she still Human? At this moment she is still unsure. But one thing Delenn knows is that Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri is no longer Human, he is now a Minbari not born of Minbari.

As Delenn rotated between Nezlenn and Merr, removing their scales, Delenn began to notice that Merr was neither Human, or Minbari, oddly enough, her anger and greed had transformed her into a Narn female with Human characteristics. As for Nezlenn, Delenn was also shocked by his outward appearance, he was neither Minbari or Human...he was both, like her, he too was a hybrid. Delenn knew about souls, and that the prophecy has two souls, but to find one of the prophecies in her life time is rare, but this is not her first one or her second one, not even her third. This is her forth prophecy. As Delenn threw away the shells from the chrysalis, she knew evenly Nezlenn would ask about Merr, but to let him know that because of her greed, would be a unwise idea, so Delenn held back as long as she could. But Delenn also knew that Nezlenn was about two seconds away from receiving more attention then her even expected, for not only that the Grey Council wanted him due to his ability to cure disease, now it will harder to deny the Grey Council since Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri is a Minbari-Human hybrid, a child of the light.

As Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri looked at his new soft silky skin, he did not know what he truly looked like, all he knew was that his flesh was cleared of all blemishes, he had long fingernails, he still had skin, he was hairless on his arms and legs and chest and back, and he had this heavy weight upon his head. As Nezlenn Anubis waited for Delenn to finish up with the removal of scales, with the help of Doctor Franklin, who was dressed in a hazmat suit, Nezlenn seek the opportunity to describe the feeling associated with being in a cocoon. As he took his worn out journal, he logged down the effects. '_When I began to wake I tried to move my hand and it moved! I must be fully transformed was my first conscience thought. Some light was flowing through a crack so this must be a sign to break free, so I did. I tore the outer shell and stepped forth, no one was in the room and it was terribly cold. When I looked at my hands they were covered with thick, blackish blue scales, I was so terrified that I screamed, but nothing came out, I must have lost my voice during the process. I grabbed a coat and lay down to keep warm. In less than 12 minutes someone entered the room and to my relief it was Delenn, she seemed surprised to see me I believe. I asked if Merr was okay, Delenn answered that she was. When I took off my coat I was wearing Minbari clothing, I was a little shocked to know that even my clothing had transformed with my flesh. I then asked Delenn to take me to Merr, but she replied no, but she will notify Doctor Franklin to take care of my conditions. When Dr. Franklin came he took my hands and press down softly, the scales cracked and under the scales were Human flesh, as I knew it. After ten hours of pain of breaking the scales I finally saw my old self with a few new changes. This consisted of a bone crest that went around my eye line to the back of my head but I still had hair. When I looked at Delenn she had a bone like me thus giving me the feeling of not being alone. This was indeed the start from the deadly contact with the VBD plague_.'


	4. December 30, 2266 Nezlenn And The Grey

**December 30th 2266** Nezlenn takes out his journal to write down the days events. Still shocked over the fact that the VBD plague made him into a multi-cure, Merr got lucky, she was tested, the chrysalis had cleansed her of the evolutionary advancement. But Nezlenn still carried the virus that caused some scaling around his legs, but the chance to become the universal cure was not over, Nezlenn's blood was full of chemicals from the VBD and chrysalis that if injected into another can cure any illness...even the dreaded Drakh plague that struck Earth only one week after Merr and Nezlenn left. As Nezlenn writes, he is upset and angry at Merr's choices.** '**_I got to see Merr today, the Narn Regime has gave her a great offer, to help with Narnquakes which have been a problem since the Centauri leveled their world. She left almost after her chrysalis. As for I, well I had to turn down the Centauri, and Drazi a week ago and I also turned down the Vorlon Empires request. Ambassador Londo Mollari said that I made a big mistake, for the Vorlon's have never been interested in any alien life. I looked at him and said that the truth will point to itself. Five weeks later I was with Delenn when an Earthforce captain said I had to return to Earth, it was an order! I looked upon the captain and said that I have served the local government for three years and never once was ever demanded to go anywhere so I told him how much I would love to return. He was skeptical but decided he had better things to do when Ambassador Kosh Nanarke hovered behind me. A month latter I was getting short on money for no income, but my luck turned when I got a notice from the Grey Council—from five of them. Delenn appeared to be one of the five and she stated that the Grey Council was looking for resources. I was skeptical this time. Delenn then confessed that she was part of the Grey Council and she had first confronted Merr Casio, but she refused. I asked then if this was a demand, they replied yes. As I grew nervous a Minbari pulled back his hood and stated that his name was Neroon of the Star Rider Clan, he somehow knew of my money shortage and rebred that thought. When I asked for time to think this over they agreed and left for a while, so with hours of thinking I said yes. When Delenn came back she was very happy, she told that I would have to learn their ways and the preamble of the Grey Council, she told me to copy her, I agreed_.' There is a knock at Nezlenn's door, it's Delenn.

Delenn walks at Nezlenn, Nezlenn is dressed in grey attire, so is Delenn. "Are you ready?"

Nezlenn puts down his pen. "Yes." Nezlenn gets up off the seat and walks to Delenn's side. As Delenn tells Nezlenn to stop next to the acolytes, Nezlenn does so.

As Delenn takes her place in front of the Grey Council chambers, the ceremonies begin. "Who do you serve?"

Nezlenn Anubis replies. "I serve the truth."

Then Delenn said, "What is the truth?"

Nezlenn Anubis replies again in the same manor. "The light and the darkness, the candle and the stars."

And with that Nezlenn Anubis was almost finished. Delenn then looked at Nezlenn and asked a strange question to finish the preamble. "Will you follow me into light, will you follow me into darkness, will you follow me into death?"

Nezlenn Anubis replies. "I will."

"Then follow!" Then Delenn handed Nezlenn another robe, but it was pure brown, she said it was a robe of the religious, warrior, and worker Grey Council. Nezlenn Anubis was sure excited and when he got to his room the Babcom had a message for him.

Nezlenn looks at the Babcom, he knows no one, so who could it be? "Identification or name computer?"

It replied, "Merr of the Narn Regime."

Nezlenn drops his robes on the floor and rushes to the Babcom. "Play All."

It was Merr in different clothing, and she was very alien looking. She said: "I see your not present so I just wanted to say that I am coming back to Babylon 5 to do some paper work. I am looking forward of meeting you. I have a lot to talk about. I know by my resources that you don't have a job, I'd like to appoint one to you, and we will talk soon! Good day Anubis Nezlenn Fursdri"

Then the computer went blank, it then said, "end of message."

Nezlenn remains seated on his bed, the day still at large in his mind. As he continues writing in his journal, he writes: '_Well I love to see Merr, but I just got a job with the Grey Council, and they want me to leave, so I better leave an message._

Nezlenn rises from his bed and walks to the computer. "Computer record time delayed message for Merr Casio."

"commencing" The screen blinks twice then the word RECORD comes on the screen.

"Hello Merr, sorry I could not be here when you arrived but I have been pressured into taking a job. I am right now being took care of by Ambassador/Satai Delenn. I also have some bad news; Earthdome states that our parents have been run down, but not by Earth Gov, but by some natural force, a pyroclastic flow from Mount Rainier killed them, whole state of Washington is under a state of an emergency. Now your probably wondering what's my Job, it must not leave this room because of Earth Gov. It's hard enough to know that I am part Minbari, but if they get wind that I am now part of the Minbari Grey Council you may be endanger. It is good if I leave Babylon 5 so no more conflicts will rise up on this station. Oh one more thing, I got contact of your brother, he is on Centauri Prime. Well my time is running out, I have to go. Take care Merr, and remember nothing is what it seems we shall talk later." Nezlenn Anubis pushes the button.

The computer talks back to Nezlenn to affirm the recording is complete. "End recording." Nezlenn Anubis leaves Babylon 5 to head to the Minbari, as Merr arrives on Babylon 5 unsure if Nezlenn Anubis is still on Babylon 5, she is excited, if she gets Nezlenn Anubis to come back with her, she gets 50 more credits to her pay check.


	5. December 31, 2266 Return Of Merr

**December 31st 2266** As Merr Casio walks back onto Babylon 5, she is stopped by security who are checking in visitors to Babylon 5. As Merr walks up to the security officer, he looks at Merr with a shocked expression on his face...he can't believe that a Human would be willing to transform them self into a marsupial and mammal. "May I see your passport?" Merr gives it to him. "Thanks."

Merr look at the security guard, she notices that her appearances disturb him, but that is none of her concern. "Anyway, do you know where I can get to the Ambassador sector?"

The security officer hands back the identification card, and Merr takes it back. "Yes, do you have an appointment?"

Merr nodded, "I told Anubis Nezlenn Fursdri that I would be coming."

The security officer is slightly confused, but soon corrects Merr. "Do you mean Satai Anubis of the Minbari Grey Council?"

Merr is surprised, but tries not to show it. "Yes I suppose, is he here?"

The security officer shakes his head. "No, but here is a barcode to get into the Ambassador sector, Ambassador wing, and Command sector, Nezlenn Anubis' quarters number is 10010019010, return the card when you leave, if you forget it will just short-circuit itself, command staff will be watching—you know security."

Merr nods, and takes the card...oddly enough it seemed to Merr that the security officer be waiting for Merr, but then Nezlenn Anubis was always known to be mysterious. She gets to the Ambassador sector and to Satai Anubis's quarters, when she gets inside the room is dark except for the Babcom with a blinking word across its screen M.E.S.S.A.G.E. The computer wants a name and code. Merr looks at the card. "Merr Casio, 10010019010," the message plays. It says:

"_Hello Merr, sorry I could not be here when you arrived but I have been pressured into taking a job. I am right now being took care of by Ambassador Delenn. I also have some bad news; Earthdome states that of parents have been run down, but not by Earth Gov, but by some natural force, a pyroclastic flow from Mount Rainier killed them, whole state of Washington is under a state of an emergency. Now your probably wondering what's my Job, it must not leave this room because of Earth Gov. It's hard enough to know that I am part Minbari but if they get wind that I am now part of the Minbari Grey Council you may be endanger. It is good if I leave Babylon 5 so no more conflicts will rise up on this station. Oh one more thing, I got contact of your brother, he is on Centauri Prime. Well my time is running out, I have to go. Take care Merr, and remember nothing is what it seems, we shall talk later._" The message ends.

"So he must have left sooner then I have expected, but why?" Merr looks around the room expecting the answer to be in this room.

"At least I have no need to be in the Ambassador sector, now I have to deal with Reinhardt Hayrick." Merr leaves Babylon 5 and heads back to Narn without her friends and her profit.


	6. July 3, 2282 Introduction

_**Deadly Contact#2**_

_**The plague returns**_

_**2282**_

It's been sixteen years since the VBD plague hit two people. Sixteen years since the chrysalis. Now it begins again, Anubis and Merr broke up and never spoke again. Mount Baker's sight still scares every human or alien that approaches the mountain. It stands as a reminder that the human's species is a destructive species. Anubis became friends with Irisma Mir Oceanantaca, also a hybrid human that strangely just got into the area. It would seem this is what the Grey Council wanted Anubis to do—watch over another hybrid whom they also have great potential in. Irisma Mer loves to talk about his past and recalls the Drakh advancement, and the Drakh Biological War, but mostly the time when his life changed from a twenty year old adult growing up in a war ravaging era and being reborn in a eight years old body which is his, but not in the same time period. You probably never have heard of the Drakh Biological War, it also happened three years after my friend entered a painful state of isolation whom if you have forgotten was my closes friend, but now dearly departed Merr Casio. Those sixteen years of war were so rough for us that it almost claimed my life and the lives of friends you probably don't know of. They adapted their Drakh virus and turned it against Earth in the last assault the Drakh would ever attempt. President Johnston Ridge said "_The people of planet Earth would not bend down to such a scum who threats planet Earth, or Earth Gov_." Of course we could not stop all and those who did escape did so. They would attack Earth again, but when? President Johnston was so interested in Washington he did not want the Mount Baker incident happing again. So he said to his chairmen of chemical warfare that he wanted a chemical plant in the vicinity of the Toutle River Valley, near Sediment Dam. So with the right protection the job got underway. Irisma Mir never returned back to Earth because of the chemical plant in the Mount Saint Helens Toutle River Valley, but mostly because he was the last German ethnic alive in this known universe. President Johnston is upset on Irisma Mir's decision. On the Forth of July he would have newer problems to deal with as we are ushered into the age of bio-terrorism.

**July 3rd 2282 **A servant enters President Johnston's room. "President Johnston!"

President Johnston does not notice that the door is all ready cracked open. "Enter."

The servant looks out the open door, the entrance way to the hallway out of President Johnston's office. "Someone is here to talk to you Mr. President."

Johnston does not even look up. "Let him in."

A creature in a cape walks to the president, wearing a hood and a robe. **"You President Johnston?"**

President Johnston looks up from his papers and to gaze upon a creature that looks like death incarnated. "Yes, I don't think I have met your species before."

The alien raises his staff with a glass ball upon it and it glows as sound is transmitted to English. **"We serve."**

President Johnston lowers his pen to the documents before him and gazes upon the alien. "Serve new species?"

The alien slowly shakes his head, to Johnston it looks wavy, the air around the creature moves about him. **"No."**

"Old?"

The creature nods its head. **"Yes. We want to join your Alliance."**

President Johnston's worries melt away and joy comes upon him. He turns around opens his desk top and gets up to hand a data crystal to the alien. "Why that's good!"

The alien takes the crystal. **"There's a price to pay."**

President Johnston looks at the alien, this is unexpected! "What?" The alien pulls out a tool to cause a brief telepathic impulse, putting the alien in control of President.

As the alien looks at the President, he asks his question. **"Where is your chemical lab?"**

President Johnston states the name of the place like a zombie would say. "In the Skamania County?"

"**Skamania?"**

The creature releases the president from the telepathic hold, Johnston looks about wondering what has just happened, but sees the alien still there. "Yes," President is at first unsure why he said that. "What's your name for my references?"

The alien looks up at the president. **"Sh-va-ca."**

"Sh-va-ca?"

The alien nods. **"Yes." **The alien servant exits to leave. President Johnston is still unsure what the creature wanted.

Sh-va-ca programs his ship to return back to the mothership. As the ship locks on, a voice in alien comes over the radio. **"Did you get the information chanticleer Sh-va-ca?"**

Sh-va-ca presses the com button with his chubby thumb.** "Yes."**

The voice comes on again.** "Where?"**

Sh-va-ca presses his button again.** "Skamania, Mount Saint Helens."**

The voice comes on again an confirms Sh-va-ca with a job-well-done.** "Good job chanticleer Sh-va-ca, you have done well!"** The alien bows and leave their communication consoles. Nine light years further away is the Minbari War cruisers White Stars with a mess of 80+ Shadow and Vorlon vessels to remove the Drakh who have been cruising the galaxy. As Earth sits in the balance between order versus chaos in the vast of space, it is unprepared for the upcoming war.


	7. July 4, 2282 The Drakh War Plan

**July 4th 2282, 5:32 AM**, Irisma Mir is woken up. Irisma Mir's new Earth mother, who watches over Irisma Mir while he lives on Earth helped save Earth from the Drakh Plague in 2267. "Irisma Mir get up, we have a guest."

Irisma Mir turns over to escape the light of his open door, his mother does not enter, even though she is Human, the child is Minbari-Human hybrid, the only relationships the adopted mother has is that she is somehow related to him in family name. Irisma Mir mutters back. "Tell him or whomever it is to leave a message at the beep."

Nezlenn Anubis looks at the half Human half Minbari hybrid whom is resting due the time change from Minbari time 20 hours 47 minutes to Earth time 24 hours 60 minutes. "Is that how you treat all your old friends?"

Irisma Mir props his Minbari body where his face is seen due to the light from the hall. "Anubis?"

Nezlenn Anubis nods. "Yes?"

Irisma Mir gets out of bed and welcomes his old friend. "So what brings you out here Anubis…hell I thought you were still on Minbar from the last time I saw you on Babylon 5."

Nezlenn Anubis, whom to was a Minbari-Human hybrid, but older then the young 23 year old Minbari-Human hybrid. "Come on, this is my home planet, and I figured what the heck I would go and met my old decrepit friend Irisma Mir."

Irisma Mir Oceanantaca Sheridan looks at Nezlenn Anubis with a sour, ill favored look on his face. "I am not that old, and if you don't mind I got to change my clothes, you go take a seat downstairs and I will be down there shortly Anubis."

Nezlenn Anubis nods and smirks looking at the robes, a cloth he refused to wear after his ceremonies into the Grey Council. "Sure, but don't take to long!"

Anubis heads downstairs into the living room where Kirishima, Irisma Mir's aide, had fixed breakfast. Kirishima is a young Minbari of the Religious Caste, only about 25 years old. The Minbari are trying to get the two married to continue the hybrid gene. "So Anubis, what really happen to you while you were gone, we heard that you've been hunting Drakh?"

Anubis takes the meal of flarn and sits down across from Kirishima. "No, that's not the whole truth, only a "Shadow" of it."

Kirishima sits down with her portion of the meal. "Well what happen?"

"I was affected by the VBD plague and went to Babylon 5; the Minbari Grey Council interrogated me and almost got barbequed by Ulkesh Kosh. Then met Irisma Mir as he was arguing with Earth Force officers…I am first truly sorry I did not ask, but I really don't know your name Satai?"

Satai Kirishima smiles, "My name is Satai Kirishima; I have been assigned to be an aide to Irisma Mir Oceanantaca. And you are Anubis?" As she points to Nezlenn Anubis.

Nezlenn Anubis smiles as he puts down is meal...it is a little early to be eating. "Well as you know my name is Anubis, but it is really Nezlenn Fursdri, Anubis is just a nickname given to me by my coworkers at the USGS, I am 40 years old, and I am a hybrid of half Human half Minbari which is performed by Satai Delenn to save my life from the VBD plague—so there is my back ground—just one question Kirishima, how old is Irisma Mir now?"

Kirishima Mir wants to hide the question in a dark place. "He is now 14 years old."

Nezlenn Anubis looks at Kirishima shocked! "I thought he was 23 years old?"

Kirishima nods, "he should be, but a while back ago Irisma Mir had a accident with his bionics and one of the side affects was de-aging. To many, this would be a gift, but to Irisma Mir it only meant that he would be stuck on Minbar longer!"

Nezlenn Anubis nods, "What I can't figure out is why would he leave Minbar to come to Earth?"

Kirishima smiles, "You have to understand Anubis; Irisma Mir had to watch the slaughter of his first family and he trying to clear his mind of the past." Anubis senses that there might be more of a connection between Kirishima and Irisma Mir. "What about you Anubis, why did you come back to Earth, mostly when you have relatives who know you?"

Nezlenn Anubis looks about the house. "I support my family, with the death of my father and mother a complete setup by the same government I worked for; I am here to protect them no matter what!"

Kirishima looks at Nezlenn Anubis confused about his choice of words. "So your parents are alive?"

Nezlenn Anubis smiles. "Yes, and in good health, I will soon be seeing them in a few more hours."

Kirishima jumps subjects. "Are you here for the Mount Saint Helens Chemical Plant Grand Opening?"

Nezlenn Anubis hears the words Chemical Plant and a cold shiver goes down his two plate spine. "Who me?"

Kirishima nods, "Yes, we thought that's why you came?"

Nezlenn Anubis hesitates for a second. "Yes I was planning to go; I think that I am going to hopefully talk some sense into those lunatics who built that complex."

Kirishima laughs. "Well all right, it should be interesting." Kirishima sips some warm water from the local water reserve.

"How about you Kirishima, are you and Irisma Mir going to the celebration?"

Kirishima shakes her head. "No, Irisma is talking about a place called Johnston Ridge about 40 miles away from the celebration; we'll try to stop by."

Irisma Mir Oceanantaca comes downstairs to greet Anubis again. "It's been a long time since I have seen you Anubis."

Nezlenn Anubis rises and smiles. "Well during the past, well to say I went through some major changes."

Irisma Mir looks at Nezlenn, the advancement of the virus called VBD had transformed his legs into land based fins. Partly due to the fact that Human's and Minbari are 97 percent fluid, and only 3 percent solid matter, hence why the virus is trying to advance Nezlenn Anubis into a fish-like creature, for the planet he lives on is 97 percent covered with water, Minbar is covered with 40 percent water, and 57 percent in ice, 3 percent in visible land. "I see, so are you still upset with me?"

"I still think you caused that problem!"

Irisma Mir smirks. "I am sorry about that!"

Nezlenn Anubis looks at Kirishima who is enjoying the conversation, then with no help from Kirishima, Nezlenn Anubis looks back at Irisma Mir. "Where were you going anyway in such a rush?"

"I was late for one of Ambassador Kosh's trainings; you know what happens when a Vorlon gets mad!"

Nezlenn Anubis nods and smiles. "Yes I been there, and to say its not a pretty sight. All I know is when you ran into me, I was truly scared to see a hybrid species, and more because I was warned that you were dealing with the Hand who kept trying to collect your DNA?"

Irisma Mir remembers his strange encounter on Babylon 5 with the Hand. Irisma Mir nods, his smile fades away. "Yes—my turn, to see a creation made by the Vorlon's was downright nerve-racking, I could just imagine what you were thinking when you ran into me, of course you had no idea that I was surrounded by bad intentions Anubis."

Kirishima begins shutting off the house lights, as Nezlenn Anubis picks up his belongings and takes his breakfast bowl into the washing room. Kirishima leads everyone outside. As they get outside, Nezlenn Anubis runs into his parents who have been looking for their son for awhile, As Mrs. Fursdri offers Kirishima and Irisma Mir a ride, Irisma Mir Oceanantaca says they already have a ride and Nezlenn Anubis challenges to a race to Mount Saint Helens, Irisma Mir agrees and the race began.

Irisma Mir watches Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri move away in the distance with his parents to Mount Saint Helens. Irisma Mir looks at Kirishima. "Kirishima."

Kirishima looks at Irisma Mir. "Yes Satai Oceanantaca?" She says...she knows it gets on his nerves.

Irisma Mir Oceanantaca whisper under his breath. "I got to teach her just to say my first name."

Kirishima looks at Irisma Mir and smiles. "I heard that, so what do you need Satai Irisma Mir?" As she looks at Irisma Mir.

Irisma Mir looks about in the open fields for his White Star. "Where did you park the White Star?"

Kirishima points to the clearing in front of Irisma Mir. "Over in the meadows Satai Irisma Mir."

Irisma Mir looks at the meadows. "Good, truly I don't want to loose a race, and Anubis did not say we could not use any White Star vessels." Irisma Mir gets to the White Star, "Kirishima."

Kirishima looks at Irisma Mir. "Yes Satai Irisma Mir?"

"I've ever showed you where Mt. St. Helens is located?"

Kirishima nods, "Yes Satai Irisma Mir, we are on course right now." The White Star goes to Mt. St. Helens. "So why are we going to Mt. St. Helens Satai Irisma Mir?"

Irisma Mir is becoming annoyed with his name. "Please just call me Mir."

"That would be disrespectful to you Satai."

Irisma Mir looks at Kirishima. "I see," Irisma Mir forgets about the whole argument as taught to him by Delenn. "Kirishima we are heading to Mt. St. Helens because of a race and you're worried about disrespect?"

Kirishima smiles. "Okay, at least there is a purpose Satai Mir." Kirishima walks away and while she walks away she says the sentence Irisma Mir Oceanantaca really dislikes "hybrids are so disputable"

Irisma Mir with sensitive hearing can hear Kirishima. "I heard that!"

Kirishima looks at her scanners and it says that the location is in reach. "Satai Mir we are approaching our contact point—further orders?"

Irisma Mir gets up from the captains chair, the chair only he is aloud to sit in. "Put it on viewer screen." The screen comes down and a live picture of Mt. St. Helens appears, they can see the snow crest crater. Below is Johnston Ridge Observatory. "Land at the building."

Kirishima sees three buildings on the scanners, Johnston Ridge, Coldwater Ridge, and the Forest Learning Center. "Which one?"

Irisma Mir points to the building built underground and nearest to the mountain. "The one underground."

The White Star lands on the old pavement. Kirishima looks at the place. "What's this place called Satai Mir?"

Irisma Mir hears to the air lock to get out of the White Star. "Johnston's Ridge Observatory."

Kirishima looks at the bios caners, only small critters register up...no Human's or other aliens. "It seems to be abandoned Satai?"

Irisma Mir nods sadly. "Yes it has, it was open in 1997, and it has then been running for nearly 200 years."

Kirishima looks at Irisma Mir. "How do you know that Satai?"

Irisma Mir opens the air lock and walks out in the fresh cool air. "I was here in 2010."

Kirishima seems to forget that Irisma Mir is of the past, rebirthed in the future, to deal with the present. "2010, that was 272 years ago!"

Irisma Mir nods, "Yes the Vorlon ship transported me, but no one said that we went through a time rift to bring a dead ethnic race from the past to the future."

Irisma Mir and Kirishima look at the worn down building. "So this building is in your time?"

Irisma Mir nods, his eyes filling with tears, this place is also here he met the Drakh...four thousand feet below them in the Spirit/Toutle Valley. "Yes, but I still wonder if it was worth it--yes it was." Irisma Mir looks at Kirishima. "Lets say we go inside and warm up, it was cold in the ship, and out here is no better."

"Sorry I will remember to preheat the ship." Kirishima and Irisma Mir go to Johnston Ridge Observatory's door. Kirishima tries the door, it wont budge. "The door is locked."

Irisma Mir takes out his PPG. "I will take care of this problem." Fires a small range PPG that shatters the 272-year-old lock. The windows are boarded up and the electric lights are shut off. As they walk inside there is a layout of a volcano and ash laid on the computers and everything else in sight. When Mir turned on the power it was about noon. The computers and lights came on. Mir logged into the computer and researches the last 250 years he has missed. Mir logs into the video cams archives and downloads the photos on to a data crystal. When Mir logged into the SRS web cam there were all ready hundreds of people there waiting for the celebration. Nezlenn's parents vehicle was there so they too must made it there. Mir figured that the celebration would start by 4:00 PM and would take three hours to walk there. So with these figures, Mir and Kirishima began walking, they passed Coldwater Visitors Center, so they approached the facility. When they got near the doors the ground began to shake. Mir grabbed Kirishima and shoved her to the ground. The quake was very violent and trees fell around them. Kirishima was so scared that she embraced Mir so hard that he could barely breathe.

When it was all over, Kirishima and Mir went inside the visitor's center. Mir looked around the place and it to had been closed for a while. Kirishima was concerned of the quake, "Is it wise to be in a building after a quake?"

Irisma Mir shakes his head. "No, not really, but I don't recall even what Earthquakes were, all that information was erased when I was rebirthed on Minbar."

Kirishima looks about the visitor center. "We don't have quakes on Minbar."

Irisma Mir looks at the data files and can only guess that they have quakes here every day. "According to this, here in Skamania County we have earthquakes all the time. This visitor center was built to be a sign of what happen to this land about 272 years ago!"

Kirishima goes to the boarded window and looked through a hole in the ply board. She was surprised to see about nine Drakh outside, discussing a plan, but she could not hear understand Drakh to well. So Kirishima moved away from the window slowly, and said quietly to Sati Irisma Mir, "You should come here!"

Mir wondering what Kirishima was saying, he approached her as he was told too. Mir got on his braced legs, destroyed by his transformation and put his eye near the hole and there standing was a Drakh wearing a suit that reminds him of something Londo told him? "Oh, what is it?" Irisma Mir whispers, "I remember, a rank the Drakh have, Londo told me so." Irisma Mir looks at Kirishima, Londo said this proved their rank in the Drakh Entire."

Irisma Mir looks at Kirishima. "What are they doing here?"

Kirishima just shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure." As the conversation went on, though neither Mir nor Kirishima could not understand a single word. The conversation stopped and they all turned their attention to the visitor center. One Drakh was heading towards the visitor center so Mir got off his legs and his braces on his legs clanged against the cement. As Mir looked at Kirishima they knew they were in big trouble. As Kirishima asked what was it, all of a sudden the visitor center was being filled with bullets. Mir dropped to the ground in time but his left second strap lock broke sending mettle into his leg that shot sever pain up his entire body. Kirishima hid behind a cement pillar. When the smoke cleared Kirishima dragged a huge model to block the shot up double doors. Mir asked what she was doing, as Mir raced over there, grabbed her and yanked her away.

That won't stop them!" Says Irisma Mir in a rushed manor. As they turned the corner four Drakh crashed through the windows and began searching for the source of the noise. Luckily Mir knew where the back door was and they scrambled out the doors and straight down 4000 feet to Coldwater Lake. The Drakh busted through the walls and found their victims down 3000 feet and falling, or should I say running. The lead Drakh took his grenade gun and launched 15 grenades down in the valley. As Mir and Kirishima kept on running, the first explosion almost shattered Kirishima legs. When the second of the 15 grenades fell there were great fiery explosions, but all were misses. The Drakh being now really upset reached into his pocket and pulled out a nuclear fusion rocket loaded it into the grenade gun and launched the missile. As it spun towards Mir and Kirishima it was diverted by a freak mountain wind and enters the lake. When the missile hit the bottom of the lake the explosion sent water and debris about 5000 feet into the air. Huge trees fell all around Mir and Kirishima. The sound of water fills the air. Irisma Mir looks up into the air and them at Kirishima. "Kirishima?"

Kirishima looks at the Drakh with the will to kill them. "What?"

Irisma Mir looks a the descending water. "This can't be good!" Kirishima goes over to Mir and once again embraces him again but this time more lightly. The sky turns bluish-gray and as Mir looks up towards the Drakh, Mir smiles, the Drakh smiles back then waves his hand and all the water rushes down on Mir and Kirishima. But because the force was great, the water race up the banks of the Coldwater hillside and practically soaks the entire of the Drakh Entire. The force was so powerful that the Drakh flew right into the Coldwater Visitors Center and lands most of them in the bronze lap of an old rugged man with a rugged face. He was the man of the mountain, Harry Truman. When the water drained back into Coldwater Lake, Mir and Kirishima were no where in sight of the Drakh, the Drakh were so upset that they killed their leader and robbed the old rugged man as there new appointed leader who has been dead for 302 years.

**July 4th 2282, 3:50 PM** Irisma Mir woke up first lying against a log. Kirishima was still embraced on him, Irisma Mir tried to wake her, but before he touched her, she woke up coughing, gagging on water. Kirishima and Irisma Mir were soaking wet from the lake water and all he could think of is what is the crew going to say about this? What? They can't leave us be for ten minutes because we will attract the wrong type of attention? Ridicules! Kirishima looks at Irisma Mir. "That was not one ounce of fun Satai Mir."

Irisma Mir looks at the devastation around the lake shore. "I agree with you!"

Kirishima looks up the hill for Drakh, but does not see any Drakh. "I wonder what the Drakh were doing here?"

Irisma Mir is still trying to ring the water out of his robes. "I am not really sure?"

The ground begins to shake gently with a low roar and silent muffled rumble. "Earthquake?"

Irisma Mir looks about the landscape, but the vibration also seems to be in the air. "I don't think so Kirishima!"

The sky turns black as a ship of great size heads out of hyperspace towards the SRS. Kirishima looks at the vessel. "A Drakh ship!"

Irisma Mir looks at the vessel. "This must be it!" Irisma Mir stands up, "Everywhere I go chaos is not far behind!"

At the end of the box like ship are two highly powered engines that keep the vessel hovering above the surface of the Earth. Then all of a sudden the ship stops! "What's it doing?"

Irisma Mir watches the ship, trying to figure out what the ship is doing here. "Stopping!"

Kirishima looks at Irisma Mir. "I already knew that, but why?"

Irisma Mir shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know?"

When it reached 4:00 PM, a crackling noise came from the ship, then the sky turned deep red with white lighting shooting through the sky. Then the front of the ship shot a red laser right towards the SRS. There was shaking of the ground then a fireball. This fireball was no regular color—it was blue. The chemical plant was having a sudden meltdown! Irisma Mir's eyes open wide as the blast cloud rushes towards them. "The chemical plant!"

Irisma Mir grabbed Kirishima and shoved her into the lake; Irisma Mir was not far behind her. They swam to the bottom clanged to a rock while the water was heated to nearly 80 degrees Fahrenheit's. It was hard to keep submerge underwater but when the firestorm ended Irisma Mir and Kirishima emerged out of the lake to view the burnt landscape. All that went through Irisma Mir's mind was his friend. Kirishima looked at the burning trees. Ash falling upon them. "What happened?" Kirishima was thinking of her crew. "I need to get back to the crew!"

Irisma Mir nods, "Hurry, I have to find Nezlenn Anubis, I'll meet you at Johnston Ridge." They separated to go in search of there agendas. Irisma Mir reached the SRS area in 30 minutes and the National Guard shoved Irisma Mir against the wall of the trailer. They drew his blood, and found out that he was not contaminated. This was the beginning of the long and difficult road of the Drakh Biological War.

**July 4th 2282, 7:00 PM** It was shocking to know the plant was made for war against the Drakh. As Irisma Mir looks at the commander of the National Guard, he looks at Irisma Mir...he can't figure why an alien like Irisma Mir Oceanantaca Sheridan would be here near the devastated plant. "Who are you?"

Irisma Mir looks at the commander, "Irisma Mir."

The commander looks at the crest bone around Irisma Mir's skull. "You don't look like any Human!"

Irisma Mir looks at the commander, his facial expressions are bent with anger. "I'm more Human then you could ever imagine!"

The commander sits down. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know the President?"

The commander nods. "Yes President Johnston."

Irisma Mir shakes his head slowly. "So what happened here?"

The National Guard does not answer quickly. "That is on a need to know basis, and you do not need to know."

Irisma Mir remembers what Nezlenn Anubis talked about. "It's the Mount Saint Helens Chemical Plant wasn't it?"

The commander looks at Irisma Mir, he is shocked! "What do you know about that subject?"

Irisma Mir smirks. "That is on a need to know basis!"

The commander looks at Irisma Mir, "do you know about the VBD plague?"

Irisma Mir looks at the commander. "Do you know a individual called Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri?"

The commander looks at Irisma Mir. "You know Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri?"

Irisma Mir nods, "yes, and Merr Casio."

The commander looks at other National Guard who are holding him down. "It was a biological plague, we made it to defeat the Drakh."

Irisma Mir looks at the ground. "A biological plague, were not better then the Liberators themselves!"

The commander nods, "The president ordered a fatwa that the Drakh would attack, so they picked Mt. St. Helens as the new site for the chemical plant for two reasons. One, no one goes here anymore, two, the volcanic ash can scrambles up the satellites transmission, so Eastern countries can't detect this place."

Irisma Mir looks up. "So what happened?"

The commander continues. "A race called—well that's classified!"

Irisma Mir fills in the lines. "Drakh?"

The commander looks at Irisma Mir, he can't understand how a 16 year old would know all this. "What!"

Irisma Mir continues. "The Drakh."

"How did you know?"

Irisma Mir shows a patch of the Interstellar Alliance. "We fought them what—oh yes sixteen years ago in a bloody war, but that is classified of course, but go on Commandant."

The commander figures that it might be wise to keep him for information. "The president told where the site was; we never encountered the race before. We thought it was safe."

Irisma Mir nods remembering the pen given to him from a Drakh named Shiv'kala. "Whatever a Drakh hands out can't be safe, not even a pin—trust me! It may be hybritical!"

The commander now understands why this child looks like a freak. "We never dealt with the Drakh!"

Irisma Mir looks at the blue streaks in the sky. "Well—so is this plague deadly?"

The commander looks at Irisma Mir. "No, it heals up all of your problems—of course it is deadly!"

Irisma Mir nods, "So what does it do?"

The commander pauses for a second then continues. "If you don't spread it to the media I guess I can explain, because we all will soon be dead! It has a respiratory disease like effect. Have you ever had some type of asthma recently?"

Irisma Mir shakes his head. "No."

The commander nods, "Well that is what the people will be suffering."

Irisma Mir rises slowly. "But my friend is in there."

The commander swings around, rage fills his eyes. "Do you think it is easy for me? My family is there, and I couldn't say anything!"

Irisma Mir can't figures out why he was told. "But why tell me?"

"Because if I die, there will be one other person to cover my story, the president is going to be dead and I suppose the Drakh will finish us off. At 9:00 PM we well be sending the National Guard to torch the area, then at 11:00 PM a 747 will crash into the plant triggering a total meltdown. I will need your help to get out as many survivors as possible. But we will have to hurry, because if we are not out of Skamania County we will be toasted." The commander and Irisma Mir head for a jeep. "We are running out of time, lets go!" As they load jeeps and put on protective concealed clothes they head into the area. When they hit the 23 miles from the SRS they entered a thick fog. It enters the jeep but cannot touch the National Guard or Irisma Mir. When they get there everyone is lying on the ground, in pain, and scared; it looked like Johnstown the morning after. Irisma Mir sees Nezlenn Anubis and rushes to Nezlenn Anubis and gives him a mask to breathe. When Irisma Mir looks at the rest of the people, three forth are dead including Nezlenn Anubis's family. As Nezlenn Anubis collapse, Irisma Mir grabs him before he fell. Irisma Mir picks up Nezlenn Anubis and carries this 24 year old barely in his arms. As Irisma Mir looks for any National Guard, he sees none, so he creeps into the forest to get back to the White Star.

As the commander looks around for Irisma Mir he does not see him. "Where is that child?"

A solider looks at the commander. "Who?"

The commander yells back. "The hybrid!"

The National Guard commander looks around. So does the soldier. "I don't know?"

The commander looks back at the foot soldier. "Find him, and here," he hands him a gun, "kill him!"

The soldier takes the gun, "but sir, he is Satai!"

The commander looks at the foot soldier. "That's an order soldier!"

"Ye—s sir!" When the National Guard rushes in the forest out of sight of anyone, he was not watching where he was going and fell into a steep rocky swamp sinkhole. As he keeps falling he cracks his mask and falls into four feet of murky cold water, about 20 feet down. As he hurried to put his mask on, he then finds out it was cracked. As he tries to escape out of the steep pond, the plague was slowly coming over the bank down into the pit. As it flowed around his legs, the pit was filling up quickly with the plague. A minute went by and the plague was up to his neck. Then in 10 seconds it covered him, he cough, and gagged. Liquid was flowing from his mouth that was sticky, mud and twigs stick to him from the sputum. The plague dehydrates him by causing him to sweat badly, then in two gasp he was dead—liquefied from cystic fibrosis. As for Irisma Mir, Irisma Mir made it back to Johnston Ridge and Nezlenn Anubis was cleaned by rare Vorlon technology—same to remove chrysalis scales. Irisma Mir knows the plague will not come this far. He is safe at Johnston Ridge. Kirishima and Irisma Mir stay behind at Mount Saint Helens, waiting for a rescue ship of their own, because Tirpitz, Irisma Mir's second aide is rushing Nezlenn Anubis to a hospital with The White Star.

As a personal flier meets the White Star, Tirpitz welcomes David Sheridan to Irisma Mir's vessel. David looks at Tirpitz "Hello."

Tirpitz looks at David Sheridan. "Why I thought you were on Minbar young Sheridan?"

David shakes his head. "No, I figured to travel with you. My name is David Sheridan I am a Ranger, who are you, I was expecting Irisma Mir or Kirishima?"

Tirpitz smiles, "My name is Tirpitz, second aide to Satai Irisma Mir."

David smiles and takes his seat in the captain's seat. "Nice name, you know how to fight?"

Tirpitz nods her head lightly, almost unnoticeable. "Yes."

David checks all systems, he is amazed of the pristine condition of Irisma Mir White Star, it's never been in battle. "What caste are you?"

Tirpitz replies. "Religious."

David smiles, "Religious, interesting, I am from the religious caste too." David finally adjusts the consoles for battle. "We better plan a course; we have to get going, for we don't need the National Guard looking at our White Star, you know how they drool over our ships!"

Tirpitz looks at the consoles, worries about her own master, Irisma Mir. "I just hope Irisma Mir, and Kirishima will be fine!"

David knows his youngest brother, and admires his skills in battle, but like his ship, never used them. "They will!" David finds the best hospital in Washington to land with this enormous vessel, there is none. "We need to get Nezlenn Anubis back to Minbar, but the plague has cause low line electrical interference, so we need to head north to evade out of the plague."

**NORTHGATE, KING COUNTY**

**July 4th 2282, 7:59 PM,** David Mir Arrestic is cutting stickers in the swamp. David is a young, near to being eight years old, has a skill with battling stickers six feet taller them himself. As he strikes at the stickers violently, his blond hair reflects in the evening sun, but clouds are beginning to twilight the swamp he works in. As David tires out, he turns to face his overpowering sister. "So there you are, where were you?"

David looks a his sister, his speech skills are slow due to the lack of proper oxygen flow. "Down here in the swamp."

David's sister becomes impatient. "David get up here, dinner is ready, then we will light fireworks."

David nods and folds up his cutters. "I will be right there."

David's sister demands him to come now. "Now!"

David nods, "All right."

David begins climbing the steep hill. "Don't worry, the stickers will be there tomorrow."

David looks up at his sister. "I know."

David, and Nanette are a few yards from the house. The sky streaks with thousands of blue stripes. "Wow, look at those fireworks, must be a new brand of shell?"

Nanette nods, "Must be."

Mother calling in desperation. "Nanette!"

Nanette looks at her mother. "Yes mother?"

Nanette goes to her mother, her mother tells her what the news anchor told him. "The news say that blue streaks will be in the sky because of a deadly plague, they urge us to remain inside."

Nanette looks at the sky. "It's already here."

The mother looks at the sky. "Oh my God, so it is real!"

David looks at the sky. "Looks like we have ourselves a biological war."

Mother takes David and Nanette by the hand. "Come inside now!"

David, Nanette, Mrs. Arrestic, their grandmother and grandfather sit around the dinner table, prepared for their possibly, last meal. David's grandfather says grace. "Oh Lord thanks us with the food we eat tonight, and bless this very house with your good graces, in your heavenly name—Amen."

The whole family replies. "Amen." The family eats dinner.

**July 4th 2282, 10:31 PM,** Nanette calls to her grandparents. "Grandmother, Grandfather come join us for the firework show."

Mr. Arrestic replies in his tired voice. "We will be right there."

Away, about two miles away from the Arrestic's home is the White Star. But they're not alone! "Caption Sheridan we have disturbances below."

David Sheridan looks at Tirpitz. "What is it Tirpitz?"

Tirpitz is unsure what he is seeing. "Not sure." A Drakh vessel fires its main laser and hits the White Star. "We have been hit caption, and it appears that we are going down too!"

David Sheridan holds on for dear life as the White Star does a nose dive towards the Arrestic's property. "Tell me something I did not know Tirpitz!"

Tirpitz looks at David. "I have a pet teewasabe Minbari Bird."

"What?" As David Sheridan gives a puzzled look.

Tirpitz smiles. "Just joking captain."

David looks at the property. "Darn, now I remember why I dislike Minbari crew, they are so darn humorous when they're going to die!"

Tirpitz looks at the geography of the landscape. "No, we are not captain."

David shakes his head. "Never mind, land in those trees." As David points to a swamp behind a two story house.

Tirpitz nods, "All right captain."

David Mir Arrestic carries the fireworks to a brick on the lawn. A large flash lights up Northgate from the White Star's crash. David's mother yells at his in the house. "David stop lighting those fireworks!"

David's mother emerges out of the house. "But I am not!"

David's mother looks at David. "What do you mean your not?" David points to the lighter still in the house. Then there is another flash. "What the? Must be a stray shell."

Mother, Grandmother, Grandfather, Nanette, and David are outside. Grandfather looks at David and Nanette. "We are all here; lets begin the show before I become dinner for the mosquitoes." David lights the fireworks under his mothers' supervision.

**11:47 PM,** David's mother tucks David into bed. "Goodnight David."

David smiles, "goodnight mother." David climbs into bed, shuts his eyes and then in time he falls asleep.

**11:52 PM,** The plague main wave hits the sleepy town of Northgate, but it lost its deadliness, all it can do is advance genetics diseases. The president receives a chart of the plagues advancements. On the last page of the 5,000-page booklet there is a genetic chart to show what will happen to people who have any diseases, and then it pops into the presidents mind. 70+ (age) will be affected, and 8-18 (age) will also be affected because of weak immune systems. The planet is about to be reterraformed, and cries already can be heard from the president's office.

(See below fore chart)

* * *

**ILLNESS (current of patient)****NEW ILLNESS (current of plague)****STATUS OF AGE INFECTED.**

**Asthma--Cystic Fibrosis--Alive 8-10yrs**

**Cystic Fibrosis--Tuberculosis--Dead 8-30yrs**

**Cataract--Glaucoma--Alive 25-50yrs**

**Hemophilia--Leukemia--Alive 8-10yrs**

**Leukemia--Anemia--Dead 8-10yrs**

**Allergy--Laryngitis--Dead 10-13yrs**

**Acne--Dermatitis--Alive 18-23yrs**

**Emphysema--Tuberculosis--Dead 10-14yrs**

**Nephritis--Kidney Failure--Dead 10-14yrs**

**German Measles--Smallpox--Dead 10-17yrs**

**Atherosclerosis--Hypertension--Alive 10-25yrs**

**Diabetes--Hyperthyroidism--Alive 25-75yrs**

**Seizures--Epileptic Seizures--Alive 25-75yrs**

**Influenza--Pneumonia--Alive 10-12yrs**

**Bronchitis--Pneumothorax--Dead 5-9yrs**

* * *

With reading the end of the papers the president raises the gun to his head and kills himself. In Northgate the mists of the plague disturbed David's breathing and send him into a deadly asthma attack. While asleep David choked and gagged as his lungs were filled with sputum. 


	8. July 5, 2282 David Becomes David Delenn

**July 5th 2282, 2:33 AM,** After being found blue line medics rushed David Mir Arrestic to Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, in Seattle by helicopter. David is beginning to awaken as paramedics wheel David in. "Hello David, you're at Children's; don't be afraid, can you hear me?"

David tries to speak, but speaking is impossible for mucous clog's his vocal chamber and throat. When they wheeled him into the trauma ward, David falls asleep again; they bring in a machine to siphon the mucous out of his lungs. When this ordeal was over they injected him with some antibiotics and then with an IV, then they wheeled him to a room and rewired and retubed him into life-support machines. While two other children, they watched, all worked up by the sudden action. For the moment the ordeal was over, but recovery was just beginning. The doctor walks to David's parents. "Hello Mrs. Arrestic, your son is lucky to be alive, he is very ill; does he have any allergies except benadryl?"

Mrs. Arrestic nods with tears in her eyes. "Yes, too many!"

The doctor comforts her, "All right, well you better get some rest yourself, you many stay here if you like?"

Mrs. Arrestic smiles, but tears sill stream out of her eyes. "I would like that very much!" Doctor takes Mrs. Arrestic to the parent room to rest for the night.

The doctor who has been working on David looks at him. "Hello David how are you?"

David looks at the doctor, his throat still hurts from the tube. "All right, how about you?"

The doctor smile. "I'm fine; it's nice to meet you."

David looks at the equipment hooked to him. "How long will" he coughs violently. "I be here?" Cough again, but not as strong.

The doctor looks at the respiratory monitors. "Maybe two or four weeks, two months at the least."

David rolls back his eyes, he really does not feel that well. "That's sound like a very long time!"

The doctors smile has faded like the sun behind evening clouds. "It really isn't, some have been here for nearly three to five years. Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable?"

David looks at all the tubes. "Disconnect any of these wires is a start!"

"We can't do that."

David looks at the doctor and smiles. "Well thanks anyway, oh what is this hospital called anyway—I was sort of" he cough again, "out of breath!"

The doctor shows David his identification badge. "Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, we just treat children to the age of 21. Tomorrow some radio guest will be here to talk to some of the children; I could arrange them to talk to you if you want that?"

David smiles and nods his head while lying in bed. "That would be great."

The doctor exits the room. Another doctor enters the room. "Hello Dave how are you?"

David looks at the other doctor, wondering who he is. "All right, nervous, I see doctors once and awhile carry needle tray and to say—well I am not a fan of needlework."

The doctor smiles and puts down his paperwork. "No one is, well I just got done discussing you medical life with your mother and we have your final prognosis. We plan this: two years with asthma, cystic fibrosis, and allergies. One year with your heart murmur, and your anaphylaxis."

David, not being big on long words, tries to sit up, but can't, his lungs can't support his weight. "Anaphylaxis?"

"A type of allergies, which is life, threatening. Your main room partner is on the other side, his name is Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri, a Minbari hybrid, his friend refers him as Anubis, maybe you could talk to him to help time go by quicker?"

The doctor leaves the room. The room is silent except for the sounds of machines that are breaking the peaceful silence. The machine and tubing is very annoying, there were tubes connected to it and wires in and out of it. It was quite a large machine with lots of switches and lights. As David concentrates on this machine, Nezlenn Anubis breaks David's concentration by starting the dialogue first. "So where are you from?"

David looks at Nezlenn Anubis, David has never seen a alien before and is a little shocking. "Northgate, Seattle. How about you?"

Nezlenn Anubis smiles and closes his eyes. "Skamania County."

David is not sure where that is. "Skamania?"

Nezlenn Anubis nods, "Mount Saint Helens! Yes, I am here because of that place. We were to rendezvous then that's when I caught the virus called Pneumonoultramicro—micro, oh I don't remember."

David looks at his hands, they are pale white and then looks at the alien who lie across from him. "Can I tell you something?"

Nezlenn Anubis nods. "Before the plague hit, I saw an alien craft crash in my woods. I think we were invaded by aliens?

Nezlenn Anubis laughs, he knows. "Well you better become relaxed, it's going to be a long year."

David nods. "Yes it will be indeed Anubis."

**THE END**

Next BookFinal Fall Series, or branch off to the Cystic Fibrosis books to follow story plot

Copyright for Deadly Contact, 2001 Copyright for Deadly Contact 2, 2001-2002 By David Joseph Bruer

Typewrite date April 7, 2005 Second Typewrite date June 15, 2006 By David Joseph Buettgenbach

Babylon 5, characters, names and all related indicia are trademarks


End file.
